Bond of Flames
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: I own nothing as per usual. Maybe a bit OOC so no flames please and thank you if there are any. Axel/Fem Harry


**Hey lovelies another fix up on my work...I apologize for the age difference, it usually wouldn't have bugged me but with the research I was doing for another crossover in this genre I couldn't let it stand so here we are. Enjoy and keep reviewing because I love reading your comments on any of my work - Evil Irish Pixie**

 **Bond of Flames**

When Riku met Naida she had literally crashed out of nowhere in the middle of virtual Twilight Town fighting Nobodies with a Keyblade he'd never seen before. From what he could see as he watched the girl who couldn't be any older than the Nobody that kept interfering fight he noticed the hits were precise and that of someone who'd been trained to fight from an early age. He also noted she was small with a lean build, a bust to put to shame Naminé's, medium length black hair pulled back into some sort of bun held in place with a stick and she was wearing black capree leggings and a knee length white dress reminiscent of Naminé's.

"Oh curse you bloody dusks just go away" Naida snarls swinging Bond of Flames, her weapon and only constant companion of her journey since being brought into this crazy world hopping journey 5 years ago. She'd heard the tales of the boy named Sora as she journeyed and had heard of what the 14 year old boy with the brown spikey hair and blue eyes had down with the help of his friends. It made her glad yet sad someone so young could be so strong as she finally struck down the last of the dusks before turning on her audience.

"Come out you twat and show yourself otherwise I'm going to assume you are with those wankers in the black coats I can't trust" Riku hears the girl shout at him as he slowly inches out to see the girl letting her keyblade disappear.

"Who are you" Riku demands knowing she shouldn't be in this world; it would throw off all of Naminé's work.

"Naida, age 22 and wielder of a keyblade like that kid Sora" Naida says as she pulls her arms behind her while Riku relaxes slightly.

"Now as to how I got here I was in a bit of a jam with some dusks and ended up racing through one of those dark portals and ended up here as you saw so if you could kindly point me to the real world I'll be glad to stay out of you and the old man's way" Naida says gently as Riku glares at her now for knowing too much.

"How do you know this place isn't real?" Riku demands as Naida just laughs and pulls the stick out of her hair and waves it producing a glitch in the system he hadn't noticed.

"Because imposter boy with my first magic I cause anything electrical to go on the fritz and eventually explode" Naida explains with a shrug as DiZ who'd been watching the whole confrontation recognized her from the reports of the red headed man and black haired woman who'd been hanging around Roxas before Roxas defected from Organization XIII.

"Ansem get rid of her" DiZ barks too late as Naida knocks Riku out and begins her little search for Sora and Roxas having been keeping tabs on the boy and his Nobody for Axel. She'd come up with the theory that Roxas would be whole and gain a heart if he found his Somebody and that she could with magic, provide the two boys with their own bodies and hearts in that moment as Roxas would begin to fade. Naida had also explained that from her research and findings that Sora housed a second heart within his own from another Keyblade wielder so she'd have to be careful not to separate it from Sora when she cast her spell work. Sure she wanted Axel happy, but she didn't want to hurt the teenager that had saved the worlds once already and would need to save it again if the Nobodies were anything to go by.

"Axel it's alright to come out now" Naida calls out quietly to the red head as he comes out with a grin on his face at his pretty black haired accomplice.

"You didn't have to hit the imposter so hard" Axel says with a grin as Naida just giggles and takes one of his hands as they move forward to hide and wait for Roxas to come out.

"Oh I know, but it was for hitting Roxas as hard as he did. No one but us can ever hit Roxas even if it's just a light punch" Naida explains with a shrug as Axel just laughs. "On a somber note we're going to have to play the villains if we want Roxas safe later down the road and pretend he went back Sora while we stash him with one of my new friends" Naida pouts as Axel nods knowing she's right.

"You'll get to use your brand of magic though" Axel points out thoughtfully as Naida giggles.

"Mhm Fred and George with Luna once they figured out how to get off world and the simple fact there are more worlds out there have been helpful in sending new spell books and pranks to use as distractions" Naida explains with a spring in her step as she talked about the only friends from her world that she'd clued in on where she went.

"They're still giving me the evil eye for getting serious you know" Axel points out with a slight pout as Naida just laughs and smacks his shoulder gently as they walk to the clock tower.

"They're my big brothers in all but blood so of course they're going to give you the evil eye" Naida says settling on the ledge beside Axel to watch the sunrise. Axel just grins, wondering how he had gotten lucky in finding someone like Naida until he remembers how exactly, when he and Roxas had stumbled across her singing with one of the world's inhabitants on a mission in Halloween Town. She'd been in a witch costume which was ironic and it wasn't very scary since she looked nothing like the witches of that world but Roxas had instantly warmed up to the mischievous girl with the emerald colored eyes similar yet different to his own in the fact hers told a story of constant fighting and likely that of taking lives but still filled with so much life and mischief it wasn't hard to like her.

- _Flashback_ -

 _"She doesn't look like she belongs in this world" Roxas pointed out quietly as Axel nods just watching the girl in a trance as Naida herself befriended Sally and helped the poor woman with her insecurities involving Jack trying to take over Christmas. Roxas looked up to Axel and noticed the dazed look on his face and wondered what was wrong with his best friend as he looked between the red head and the little woman who didn't belong to Halloween town as the flower in Sally's hand lit on fire to both girl's silent shock and sadness seeing a premonition in it as Sally began to sing with Naida right behind her._

 _"I sense there's something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

 _And does he notice my feelings for him?_

 _And will he see how much he means to me?_

 _I think it's not to be_

 _What will become of my dear friend_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last_

 _And will we ever end up together?_

 _Oh ooh_

 _And will we ever end up together?_

 _No, I think not, it's never to become_

 _For I am not the one"_

 _The two women sang in harmony as poor Axel's dazed look got worse and it made him wonder how he could feel like this without a heart forcing the poor sap to realize it was the outsider who encouraged the feeling of a heart._

 _"Don't worry Sally, Jack will come to his senses soon and if not I'll give the idjit a good whack for ignoring and not seeing what a wonderful gift he has in front of him" Naida vows encouraging Sally to do something about her situation as Sally nods and gives the little witch who'd been a big help in escaping her maker since she arrived two weeks ago a hug._

 _"Alright you two stooges come out of hiding now that Sally is gone" Naida calls out to Roxas' shock as he comes out first only to be tackled into a hug by the girl as she giggles over how cute he is much to the amusement of Axel as he too comes out to save his friend._

 _"Which world you from?" Axel asks as Naida keeps a firm grip on Roxas as she stops to look at the red head and it startles him to realize the girl had similar eyes to his but more along the lines of emeralds than the bright green of his own._

 _"Meh not a world worth looking into between you and me since my world's occupants haven't got a clue with the exception of three friends I helped get off world, who are somewhere around here causing mischief. There's also a major blood purity war going on so it's best if you avoid it if you know what I mean" Naida explains as Axel gets a knowing look in his eyes since Saix had deemed the world known as the World of Magic unimportant due to what the girl had just stated; that and the lack of Heartless._

 _"What's blood purity?" Roxas asks as Naida just shakes her head in a sad manner before letting the boy go in time to be tackled by two red heads in vampire costumes and a dazed blond as a ghost as they stare at Axel and Roxas with curiosity._

 _"Before I answer that question cute guy I should introduce myself, the blonde and my handsome twin brothers here" Naida says with a giggle as Fred and George get into poses that just make her laugh harder while Luna smiles serenely._

 _"I'm Naida the brains of this operation and the one with his eyes red like an actual vampire is Fred the prankster to put the plan into action and the one with his eyes still the same brown color they share is George is the brains behind our pranks; and this lovely ghost is Luna who is our enabler" Naida explains with a grin as Axel claps in appreciation._

 _"What's with the black coats? We saw a blonde bloke with a weird blue guitar come and go from here last week and he didn't even question why his hair had been turned pink" Fred pouts as Naida just pats his back in mock sympathy while Roxas perks up in glee remembering that incident back at headquarters when Demyx finally realized what had happened to his hair._

 _"Fred we went over this since I did talk to Demyx. They're part of some Organization from what I could get out of the poor sod" Naida explains as George winces remembering how she'd kicked the guy in his balls for flirting and not trying to help her kill Heartless as Sally had explained the weird Shadow like creatures to the group._

 _"Well I'm Axel and this here is Roxas, got it memorized?" Axel says as Naida nods as Roxas looks to her expectantly._

 _"Oh right I was going to explain blood purity to Roxas here" Naida says before sitting down on a grave stone as Zero came out of it for a scratch._

 _"Roxas from where we're from there are two communities; the obvious one where you have normal people and technology like Hollow Bastion and Twilight town and then you have a hidden community where Fred, George, Luna and myself come from that can do a different brand of magic like yourselves where the people are classed depending on your family and in some cases the creature you share your blood with. Luna, Fred and George are from families of pure magicals but they are what that class call blood traitors since they side with the faction that is all for letting first gen magicals and magical creatures have more rights and opportunities in our community. I myself am what is known as a half blood coming from a home of a first gen magical and pure blood marriage. Due to this there has been a war going on due to one extremist who wishes to wipe out the mundanes, first gen magicals and those he deems impure in blood though only being a half blood himself" Naida explains quietly as Axel makes notes._

 _"That's horrible why would someone kill on the basis of where you come from?" Roxas asks as Fred and George come up behind the young Nobody._

 _"You're right our young friend, but that is how our world works currently. Luckily our dear Naida here got a special gift from her godfather before he died and it gave her the ability to get off world and she brought our wonderful selves with her since she couldn't bear to part with our mischief and handsome faces" Fred explains with a grin as George nods in agreement._

 _"Mhm poor Naida wouldn't know what to do with herself without us around" George says as Naida just snorts._

 _"Don't you mean you two would have to suffer with the book worm and bottomless pits had I left you there?" Naida points out as Luna nods._

 _"That and the wacksupurts and nargels would have been lonely without you" Luna says with a smile as Axel and Roxas look between the four confused as Fred and George just hug Luna between them._

 _"Don't mind Luna here bless her soul she is an odd little platypus" Fred says as Luna makes the Quark noise._

 _"Anyways will we be seeing you again here or will it be the next world?" Naida asks as she smiles hopefully at the pair._

- _Flashback end_ -

And the two Nobodies had at least met Naida again while the other three it was just kind of luck of the draw but Roxas had enjoyed being taken under the wings of Fred and George and shown mundane pranks he could get away with back at HQ while Luna showed Roxas how to record and manage the weird dreams he'd been having on and off of a boy that had a Keyblade like him and like Naida.

"It's all or nothing today" Axel says out loud as Naida nods against his shoulder.

"Mhm hopefully with us both there he'll remember" Naida says softly as Axel just pulls her closer to his side taking comfort in her usual scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

When Roxas did remember the pair he'd already beaten Axel in their fight while Naida watched on with sad emerald eyes and gave Axel a wave when he disappeared temporarily.

"C'mon Roxas let's go" Naida says gently holding out her hand to him as they headed to the pod room.

"I'm sorry I forgot you, the twins, Luna and Axel" Roxas says quietly as he feels a gentle hand ruffle his hair.

"Don't be sorry Rox; it was all that old man's fault for not looking for another way to wake Sora up and keep you alive" Naida explains softly as Roxas looks to her sharply wondering what she meant. Once they walked past Donald and Goofy they headed into the main room to find DiZ waiting for them. Before DiZ can even speak Naida waves the peculiar stick, her phoenix feather wand at DiZ's hologram and makes it disappear while Sora's pod opens.

"You're lucky, looks like my summer vacation is over" Roxas says softly closing his eyes as he fades and blacks out hearing Naida chanting one of her spells.

"There all done now we can send you to Yen Sid where he will keep you safe" Naida says softly lifting a sleeping Roxas over her shoulders and walks out of the room in time for Donald to climb out of his pod.

"Who are you" Donald quacks in alarm as the girl gives him a grin and salute before disappearing with a pop to Yen Sid's tower and dropping of Roxas.

"I see you were successful in saving young Roxas. Fred and George will be most pleased with their new friend and test subject" Yen Sid says with amusement as Naida giggles placing Roxas gently down in the room with an envelope on the desk for him to read later.

"Naida old girl" Fred begins as he and his twin, George come into the room.

"So good to see you in one piece" George continues with a smile as they approach her.

"And with our new young friend" the twins and Luna finish in unison as they hug Naida earning a tight hug back.

"Mhm did the spell work perfectly and didn't mess with the other occupant of Sora's heart. Now the real funs begins so I gotta go before Sora comes. I'll meet him in Hollow Bastion with Leon and the gang if I'm lucky" Naida says with a grin as she brings out her Keyblade before tossing it out the window and flying out into the universe with a wave good bye before heading to Hollow Bastion.

Sora would meet Naida for the first time at Merlin's house as the young witch talked with Cid and gave him tips on what he could do with the security system and where he could try and place it to appear.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie loudly introduces the trio as Donald spots the black haired girl from Twilight Town as she turns around with a wave and winks at the duck as he quacks in frustration at the girl much to Yuffie's confusion as Naida steps forward.

"Don't worry Yuffie it's just me he's irritated with" Naida says with a giggle sticking her hand out for Sora to shake. "I'm Naida it's nice to meet you when I've heard all such nice things about you from the others" she says as Donald gives her the cold shoulder while Sora and Goofy shake her hand.

"Now that I've met you have fun with Leon and the others I've got to track down my boyfriend" Leon hears Naida say as the little witch dashes out the door and slam it behind her while Cid just grumbles good riddance and other things like the machinery would run better with her gone.

Naida finally finds Axel in Twilight Town at the clock tower after hopping several worlds secretly following Sora and friends, visiting friends she'd made while he'd been asleep.

"I finally found you...Wait what's wrong?" Naida asks Axel softly noticing the minor injuries the fire user had and the tired look in his eyes.

"Saix interfered in the plan and took Kairi" Axel explains as Naida pulls him into her arms as she stood beside his sitting form.

"Don't worry if we don't get her back Sora and the others will get her back if Naminé hasn't already done so. For now we gotta worry about Saix ruining our plans involving Sora" Naida says softly worried about Organization XIII and how they were pushing Sora and planting doubts about them in Sora's mind.

Riku had been following Sora and Naida as well having heard and seen her plans in action having given each world's inhabitant's ways to defend themselves against the Heartless and Nobodies with strange tools he knew must be magic, but magic he'd never seen or heard of. To his surprise he followed the girl and Axel to Hollow Bastion as Naida leads the way to Merlin's house, Axel in civilian clothing of a black long sleeved shirt with a chakra on the left bottom corner and black pants and shoes.

"You sure about this Ida?" Axel asks quietly using her nickname as Naida just nods taking his hand as the pair walks into the house to find only Cid and Yuffie there.

"Oi where is everyone?" Naida calls out getting Yuffie's attention.

"Oh they're looking at Ansem's computer" Yuffie explains as Naida nods and quickly drags Axel off towards the Postern and into Ansem's old study in time for Sora and friends head back into the computer.

"Naida I'm so glad to see you" King Mickey says cheerfully before spotting who she's with. The mouse looks between the two confused as Naida smiles.

"It's good to see you too Mickey, ran into his grumpiness awhile back and I have no doubts he's right behind us since he's been tracking me since Sora woke up" Naida says with an easy going smile while Axel just snickers.

"Whose your friend?" Leon asks the unasked question of King Mickey as the little witch smiles wider.

"This is Axel, former Organization member, good friend, love interest for yours truly and accomplice in all the hard laid plans I've been putting into place since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts a year ago now" Naida introduces as both King Mickey and Leon tense at the word Organization.

"Naida you also forgot fire user and the first Nobody to become whole before Roxas in that sentence, got it memorized" Axel says in fond amusement as King Mickey relaxes then wonders how the Nobody became whole.

"How?" Mickey asks as Naida pulls out her wand and waves it letting out some doves from the tip.

"My brand of magic is how and a lot of experimenting" Naida says as Axel sweat drops remembering all the spell backfiring and explosions with her cauldron. Especially the swearing that put most of the men in the Organization to shame.

"Well I'm glad things worked out then" Mickey says fondly then a light bulb goes off remembering his visit with his former master and the two red heads scrambling around preparing for something with a dazed blonde just following them with what they needed. Naida puts a finger to her lips to say secret as Sora and the others come back into the room as she and Axel disappear with a barely audible crack.

Axel and Naida apologize to Sora during the fighting as they stumble upon the trio fighting after saving Demyx and sending him on his way.

"Way to fall into their trap. C'mon it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless...That's his big master plan" Axel explains as Naida quietly stands at his side to the confusion of Sora, Donald and Goofy since Axel had changed back into his black coat during the fighting.

"Xemnas?" Donald asks confused.

"That guy you just saw. He's their leader, got it memorized" Naida finishes to Axel's amusement as she spells out the man's name slowly.

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asks as Naida face palms looking up to Axel for some help.

"Man, you're slow. Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after" Axel explains as Naida edges closer to him with her Keyblade out as Sora eyes her in awe wondering when she'd become a wielder.

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asks as Naida snorts in derision.

"We can't tell if you can't figure it out" Naida says with mischief in her eyes as Donald demands they tell him as Sora realizes Axel was the one to kidnap Kairi.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel introduces himself as Sora asks where Kairi is.

"Look about Kairi...I'm sorry" Axel apologizes as Naida discreetly waves her wand and gives Goofy her message just as Saix comes onto the scene

"Uh oh" Naida squeaks as Axel portals them both away with the arrival of Saix.

It's in the darkness that Goofy finds Naida's note on his person and gives it to Sora since it was addressed to him. Sora opens it and begins to read the neat script out loud.

"Dear Sora, Goofy and Feather butt

We are sorry about Kairi and how things went so haywire with our plan to get her into safe care with Yen Sid, Luna and my twin older brothers, Fred and George and another friend. Axel only meant to take her and get her into the wizard's care but Saix interfered so that's why things turned out the way they did. Know Sora that I think you are so strong for fighting this fight for someone as young as yourself so never doubt yourself otherwise I will kick your arse when the time comes and all my well laid out plans come to fruition, clearing the way for you to make a better future for us all. Anyways now that I'm done rambling keep an eye out for me down the road and know that Axel and I are on your side since we want a future for ourselves now that Axel has his heart and that our friend has his too

Your friend, Naida the Witch"

Sora reads out loud as he brightens up a little realizing that Axel hadn't meant for Kairi to get kidnapped, she had just been taken from him as the former Nobody tried to complete the task set out for him by their witch friend Naida. He looks down to the picture and names off the Twilight gang with the addition of Roxas as Donald eats the sea salt ice cream bar.

Riku finally confronts the witch who had changed so much in so little time in the Land of Dragons at the mountain peak as she wears a kimono she had gotten from the palace.

"What do you want with Sora?" Riku demands as Naida shivers in the cold wishing Axel didn't have to hide out and lay low for a while.

"Nothing other than for him to succeed and take down Xemnas like you, DiZ and Mickey want" Naida explains softly as Riku stares the witch down.

"Why do you want that to happen when you're working with them" Riku growls as Naida's temper finally flares.

"You have crossed the line Riku. I never worked for them. Sure I'm close with Roxas and Axel who were members of the Organization once, but they never ever used me or got me involved in their work. They cared about me too much to do that since I was the only one to see them as they were. As people who had feelings and dreams too" Naida growls with tears in her eyes as she lashes out with her magic and nearly blasts the teenager off the mountain before stomping back down to warn the palace having sensed the change in one of the land's dragons.

Sora would smile in relief when the emperor spoke fondly of a petite woman and a rude young man who warned them of the danger.

"It has to be Naida and Riku" Sora exclaims in glee as they hear a small giggle from behind them.

"So glad you think of me so fondly Sora, but I don't know how Axel would feel about that" Naida teases as Sora's face flushes slightly at the implications of that statement. "Oh relax I'm just teasing you, you overgrown child" she giggles ruffling his hair as Shang, Mulan and the emperor smile in amusement.

"It's good to see you Ida" Mulan says coming forward to hug the girl as Naida just smiles and hugs back as she gives a devilish grin to Shang while Mulan's back is too the man.

"And it is good to see you too Mulan, but now that things here have been cleared up the boys here and I have to go, but we'll be back. Now behave you two and don't do what I wouldn't do" Naida explains with a giggle as both Mulan and Shang go red in the face while the trio chase after Naida as she runs away giggling madly.

"Naida have you seen Riku?" Sora calls out after her as the girl comes to a stop near the teleport point to the gummi ship.

"Mhm the cheeky brat has been tracking me since you woke up under the assumption since he'd seen me with Axel that I was with the Organization" Naida says with a shrug as Goofy notices the second key chain on her person.

"Gawrsh Naida where did you get that key chain?" Goofy asks as Naida holds it up with a grin as Sora recognizes it as Two Become One.

"A friend gave it to me, Sora should know him, but if not it's a surprise for later" Naida says before disappearing with a crack.

Axel and Naida were in Hollow Bastion when Sora and the others managed to find the world's original name and broadcast what it originally looked like briefly as Naida looks around in awe while Axel just smiles sadly at the world his Somebody lived on.

"Lea lived here didn't he?" Naida asks softly as Axel nods as she climbs into this lap.

"Yup and that means now that they have dealt with the MCP they'll be moving onto HQ or trying to find it anyways" Axel says holding Naida close as she nods.

"Mhm so that means it's time to go gather the cavalry and our surprise for Sora" Naida says with a smile as Axel just snorts.

"We're going to have to keep Riku and Rox apart since we both know Roxas has unresolved issues with the kid" Axel says with a grin as Naida just shrugs.

"Let them sort it out. What could go wrong" Naida says before kissing Axel to his amusement.

Roxas bounced in glee having not seen either Axel or Naida since he woke up and having read Naida's note explaining that like Axel that with magic she had given him his own heart using hearts that couldn't be reclaimed due to their hosts having already died during the fight against Xenahort's Heartless.

"We know your excited Roxas" Fred begins in amusement as he and George come to stand at the teen's side.

"But relax otherwise you'll be too tired to fight and get pay back for what those wankers did to you" George finishes as Roxas calms slightly in time for Luna to join them.

"Fred and George are right, but it's okay to be excited to see them after not seeing them in a while" Luna says more focused than she had been in a while as Axel and Naida appear with a crack as all four of them tackle the pair to the ground.

"We were missed obviously" Naida says as Roxas holds onto her and Axel tightly as Axel does the same with Roxas. Naida slowly untangles herself from the group hug dragging Luna and the twins back to give Axel and Roxas a moment to sort themselves out due to how things had ended the last time they saw each other.

Axel just holds Roxas as Roxas mumbles an apology into the older teen's chest having noted they both had abandoned the coat.

"It's alright Roxas we knew that the old man had done something's and in the end Naida saved the day again" Axel says in amusement as they both turn to Naida, Luna and the twins with smiles as they all head to Twilight town with a crack in time to meet Sora and friends at the old mansion as poor Mickey looks between Sora and then Roxas and faints.

"Whoops" Luna says dazedly as the whole gang turns around to see Naida with two identical red headed boys, a dazed blonde girl and finally Roxas as Sora just stares in awe.

"Understatement of the century my dear Luna. Anyways Sora and everyone else these are my close friends Luna, Roxas and the twins Fred and George" Naida introduces in amusement as Roxas waves to Sora just as Mickey comes to with the assistance of Donald.

"Sorry Mickey couldn't resist and you should have known after we talked in Hollow Bastion that I would have saved cute guy here on top of the music idiot that is so openly fond of Luna here and Axel" Naida says in amusement as the group walks into the mansion as the twins keep Roxas between them to keep him calm.

"So he was what had your three friends in a rush when I visited Yen Sid all those months ago" Mickey says in awe as they find the computer room, letting Pence take charge with the computer and password.

"What did Riku leave you in the in-between after Maleficent saved your sorry butts" Naida asks as Pence explains they need a password.

"A picture and a bar of ice cream that tasted salty yet sweet" Sora explains as Roxas brightens up.

"Sea salt ice cream" Roxas says with a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth as Naida just giggles in amusement.

"Don't worry Roxas we'll get some when this is all over, but for now Axel, Riku and Ansem the Wise are waiting for us on the other side" Naida says as Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Naida with her friends and Roxas are transported into the alternate Twilight town to see Roxas's handy work on the computers not connected to the main one.

"Someone has repressed anger issues" Fred and George say in unison with a whistle totally impressed as Sora sees a quick flash of someone who seemed to be Roxas destroy the computers.

"C'mon the portal is through here you idjits" Naida says walking through to the room where Roxas fought with Axel to see the portal open.

Together with Roxas, Axel and Naida help Sora break through to the World that Never Was as they take out the Nobodies while Luna heals them with a high level cure magic.

"Thanks guys" Sora says with a smile as Roxas and Axel nod while Naida just hits them both.

"Now what do you two have to say" Naida says tapping her foot as Axel remembers his original plan had been to come alone.

"You were right and I was wrong?" Axel says as Naida stops tapping her foot while the twins and Luna snicker.

"Good you finally got that memorized since I am always right and even if I'm partially wrong sometimes" Naida says kissing the fire user's cheek before walking to the other side of the portal while Roxas just smirks at his best friends antics as the twins and Luna head to Destiny Islands per Naida's predictions and request where Demyx was waiting.

It's in the World that Never Was the Sora realizes who Roxas was to him and a look from Naida that told him that what he saw wasn't the whole story.

"Keep moving Sora, Kairi and the others are waiting for you" Naida encourages as Axel and Roxas wrap an arm each around her shoulders before following Sora towards the castle.

"It's strange that it all started here for us and now it finishes here" Roxas says quietly as Naida shakes her head as they walk.

"Sorry to say Roxas that it isn't quite over if that second heart within Sora's is anything to go by" Naida explains with a shrug as Axel shakes his head in amusement.

Axel with a heavy heart watches the Nobody of Isa taken down by Sora after the Keyblade wielder had taken out Xigbar and Luxord before him having reunited with Riku and Kairi in-between all the fighting. Poor Riku got a good punch to the face from Roxas before Roxas himself marched on ahead to the grave room where they noticed that Demyx, Roxas and Axel's had gone a pure white whereas the members still active were blue and the ones who were dead had gone red.

"The old man was an idiot, but an idiot with good intentions who was stolen from" Naida comments as they watch Ansem the Wise launch himself to his demise with Mickey.

Axel held Naida close as they with Roxas walked through the portal with Kairi to Destiny Islands where Luna with Demyx and the twins with Donald, Goofy and Mickey were waiting since the latter three had gone through first.

"That's not good they should have followed us" Naida says worriedly as Riku and Sora don't follow behind them. It's ages later in a bright light that Riku and Sora come splashing to the island where all their friends are waiting for them as Axel places a kiss on top of Naida's head in amusement as she bounces slightly at how well her scheming had turned out as the twins and Demyx nearby hugged Luna and Roxas between them as they all celebrated the safety of the worlds again.

"Love you Axel" Naida says quietly as Axel just grins and returns the sentiment in her ear.

"Love you too Ida" Axel says as Naida smiles up at him as Roxas just grins on noticing the glint on the key chain Bond of Flames, Naida's keyblade knowing that between the pair things would be alright.


End file.
